Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Vs Jetman
by Izout
Summary: Bandora, furious at another defeat from the Zyurangers, revives Emperor Tranza. Now the Zyurangers must team-up with the Jetman to save the world
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Earth. Our planet has faced the worst the universe has seen. Beings that wish to conquer or destroy it. Terrorist organizations, evils of ancient past reawaken invaders from the far reaches of space and even other dimensions. But, there are those who step up against them. Those who fight to protect the peace of Earth._

_They are called Super Sentai._

_Each year, a team is chosen to fight to protect the rights of Earth. Now, two of these teams are about to meet_.

Downtown Tokyo was in terror as rescue workers were guiding civilians to safety.

"This way! Hurry!" they shouted, motioning their hands and arms to the direction they wanted the civilians to go. Rumble and debris showering everywhere.

"I think that's the last of them." One worker said to another.

"Okay." the other replied. Just when they were about to turned around, one of them heard the sounds of a child crying.

"Help me! Please help me!" One of the workers turned around and saw a small child, a little boy trapped under some rumble. Gasping at this, the rescue worker came running to him.

"It's okay boy; I'm coming to get you!" The worker shouted as he reach the child and started pushing the rumble off him.

"Help me Onii-chan!"

"Hold on, I got one more piece left!" The rescue worker said in his stained voice as he finally got the last piece of rumble off him. He grabbed the small boy and carrying him in his arm as he stood up. Just when they were about to make a run for it, a shadow cast off him. Sweat dropping, the rescue worker looked over his shoulder and saw the source of all the terror. The creature stood at skyscraper height. The creature looked like a Centaur. It wore full armor on its humanoid part, had on a helmet that seems to curve into a swirl. His head and face looked like a man's with a full beard and mustache shaved into a diamond shape. His eyes blood shot red. In his arms was a bow with its curved elastic limb in a flame design. One his back was a back full of glowing arrows. Its bottom half looked like a horse with shin guards covering its ankles. Its name was Dora Sagittarius, another of Bandora's Dora Monsters.

Dora Sagittarius was firing his glowing arrows at buildings, causing rumble and debris to fall everywhere. Dora Sagittarius looked down at the rescue worker holding the child in his arms. Dora Sagittarius' lifted up his right front hoof to step down on the man and child. The man wrapped his arm against the child to protect him from their impending doom until they heard laser fire hit the beast. Dora Sagittarius, as well as the rescue worker and child, looked up to see something moving over the horizon. Something big was heading towards them and as it got closer to them, they could see it was Dino Tanker. The small child looked over the worker's shoulder and smiled at what they saw.

"Ah, it's the Zyurangers!" He exclaimed happily. Yes, the Zyurangers had appeared at the nick of time. They wore the colors Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink. Their suits had a diamond pattern with their helmets having the designs of prehistoric beasts. Their leader, Geki, sat in the center of the cockpit with Goushi and Dan at his right and left with Boi and Mei sitting behind them respectively.

"Stop right there DoraMoster!" Geki shouted. "Invoke! Daizyujin!" The Dino Tanker came to a stop as started to stand up and form arms and legs. The Tyrannosaurus' head dropped to reveal a face and Pteradon formed to chest and Daizyujin's horns forming a helmet.

"Kyoryu-ken! Godhorn!" A sword fell from the sky and landed in Daizyujin's hand. The two giants charged at each other. Dora Sagittarius used its bow to slash against Daizyujin's chest, causing sparks to fly off it. Then Dora Sagittarius stood up on its back legs and started kicking Daizyujin, knocking it to the ground. Dora Sagittarius then began to start stomping on Daizyujin.

"Geki, we have to get him off us. I don't know how long Daizyujin can take this." Goushi told Geki.

"Right." Geki said but every time they tried to stand up, Dora Sagittarius continues to stomp on them. Just then, a barrage of missiles started hitting Dora Sagittarius' back.

"What was that?" Boi asked, then they started hearing the familiar sound of a flute playing. The Zyurangers' looked up and saw Dragon Caeser heading towards them roaring.

"Caeser! But that means..." Geki said and they looked at the source of the flute playing and saw a man wearing a green top, white pants and boots playing a dagger/flute object.

"Burai!" Goushi, Dan, Boi and Mei shouted in unison.

"Nii-san!" Geki shouted as well.

"Geki, use Gouryuujin." Burai shouted.

"Right." Geki said. "Gattai, Dragon Mission!" With that command, Daizyujin began to dissemble itself. Dragon Caeser's chest emblem detached, and his arms retracted, closing his golden shoulders, creating a golden chest. ZyuMammoth created the arms and shoulders as it attached to Dragon Caesar's back. Dragon Caesar's mouth dropped to reveal a face with a red visor. Triceratops and Saber Tiger created the legs as they attached to Dragon Caesar's legs. The drill tail of Dragon Caesar became Dragon Antler, the staff weapon of Gouryuujin. Gouryuujin held the Dragon Antler. The Zyurangers jumped into the cockpit of Gouryuujin in its head. Gouryuujin stood facing Dora Sagittarius.

Dora Sagittarius began to charge at Gouryuujin.

"Super Blast Dragon God Thrust!" The Zyurangers' shouted.

"Super Blast Dragon God Thrust!" Gouryuujin repeated as its Dragon Antler started glowing gold. Dora Sagittarius charged and then Gouryuujin trusted its Dragon Antler into Dora Sagittarius, stabbing him in the stomach. With a hole in his stomach, Dora Sagittarius started to crackle energy until he fell to his side and exploded. Gouryuujin stood in triumph and the citizens cheered in victory for the Zyurangers. Unbeknownst to the Zyurangers and citizens, a figure wearing a pair shades was watching them, went humph, and started to walk away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

On the surface of the moon, there was a palace. When shown in the light, it was beautiful silver with a large circular object at the top with lights shining out. On the outside of the palace, above the entrance, were carved the words, "Bandra Palace." This was the lair of the witch Bandora, who was currently pacing the floor of her balcony, furious at her most recent defeat. With her were her minions. Totpat, a wingless blue humanoid vampire bat. Bukbak, a blue hobgoblin with a spiky chin and spotted pants. Grifforzer, a blue face lion warrior with golden armor that looked like a gryphon. And Lamie, Grifforzer's wife, who looked exactly like a human, wearing golden armor that had a scorpion design.

"Damn you Zyuranger!" Bandora growled as she kicked a globe, knocking Totpat and Bukbak down.

"Calm down Bandora-sama." Lamie pleaded to her mistress.

"Yeah, look at the bright side." Totpat said as he pushed the globe off Bukbak and help him up. Bandora just gave him an icy glare. Totpat gulped and replied, "A-at-at least when Burai came and saved the Zyurangers, he lost some of his life force?" Totpat then jumped behind Bukbak, trembling nervously. Bandora's face turned from a glare to a frown.

"Not even that can cheer me up." Bandora muttered as she went to sit down in her rocking chair. "That was the best Dora Monster we had in a while," Bandora said to herself. "There's got to be a way to defeat the Zyurangers?" Bandora then slammed her fist against the arms of her chair. Pleprechuan, another one of Bandora's minions, was listening to this conversation and sighed. He looked somewhat like a dog, wore a blue headband and blue lab coat that hung with tools.

"I'll get working on the next Dora Monster, Bandora-sama." Pleprechuan said to her as he started to return to his lab only to be stop by Bandora.

"No." She told him. "If we are going to have any chance to defeat the Zyurangers, we are going to need something stronger than a Dora Monster." She then got up from her rocking chair and head to her Dorascope. "But what?" She asked herself as she looked through her Dorascope at Earth.

* * *

In the Nishihori mental institution, Sensei Masao walked downs the halls, clipboard in his hand. The entire atmosphere was absolutely depressing. Everywhere he looked, he saw people mumbling and shuffling, thrashing around for seemingly no reason at all. Screaming and biting and banging their heads on walls. He remembers one moment where he saw one of the patients trying to make-out with a Vending machine. The thought send shivers down his spine. A terrible odor got his nose and when he looked into a room to find the source, he saw an elderly woman making smiley faces, stick figures and rainbows out of her own feces. He really wanted to throw-up. After twenty years in the business, he thought he be used to this by now.

"Sensei? Sensei?!" Called out a voice. Masao looked to see Hinaka Tachibana, his assistant, running towards him. She was a young woman in her early twenty training to become a physiatrist.

"What is it Hinaka?" He asked her. She came to a stop and started panting to catch her breath.

"Sensei, I have to show you something. I believe we may have found a breakthrough with Patient One-Seventeen-Ninety-two" This peak Masao's interested. Patient 1-17-92 had been one of their most difficult patients. He had been found a year ago in a quarry, badly burned and near-death wearing a strange outfit. They had no idea who he was or where he came from for they had found no ID on him and thus, couldn't contact his family. But, one thing they did know was that he was prone to violent fits every now and then. Hinaka had led him to the cafeteria where she point to Patient 1-17-92 playing a game of Checkers with a little boy that looked awfully familiar to him. When He got closer, he could see it was...

"Toshi?!" Masao asked. The young boy looked at him and said.

"Hello Father." Toshi said with a smile on his face. Masao looked at Hinaka with rage in his eyes.

"Hinaka, why on earth did you bring my son here!?" He demanded from her. She just shook nervously, trying to get her posture.

"Sensei, it wasn't like I left him here alone, I had two guards watch over them. Plus, Patient One-Seventeen-Ninety-two seems to have taken a liking to Toshi." She explained to him. "He seems much livelier with Toshi-san than any of the others." She said as she pointed over at the two. Patient One-Seventeen-Ninety-two looked like a man who they estimated to be in his late 20s/early 30s. He was originally bandaged up when he came here but slowly started to become more function able.

When Toshi had moved one of his pieces up to the last row of Patient 1-17-92's side of the Checker board and said King me, you can see some life and a slight smile on his usually zone out face.

"Maybe Hinaka," Masao began to say. "But you still had no right bringing Toshi into this!"

"But we were making a breakthrough!" She counted back. While the two of them began to argue, Patient 1-17-92 looked over at them and slowly started to get up from his chair and started to walk over to them, though more like slumping over them.

"I'm... sorry..." Patient 1-17-92 said to the two of them. "I.. d..di..didn't mean to... cause... any... tro..uble." He said them. Just when Masao and Hinaka slowly started to soften up, another patient had walked between them and accidently stepped on 1-17-92's foot. Patient 1-17-92 grabbed the other patient by the neck and the two guards ran over to them to break them up. For a split second, one could have saw a flash of an aura around 1-17-92 and two shots of light in his eyes.

* * *

Back at Bandra's Palace, Bandora was looking through her Dorascope when suddenly she felt a jolt run past her senses and sent a shiver down her spine, causing her to jump back and fall down to the floor.

"Bandora-sama!" Lamie shouted as she, Grifforzer, Totpat, Bukbak and Pleprechuan came to her aid.

"Bandora-sama, what happen?" Totpat asked as Grifforzer and Lamie pulled back to her feet.

"I sense a great power dormant somewhere on Earth!" Bandora exclaimed as she ran back to her Dorascope to search for the source. "Somewhere... right... about...THERE!" Using her scope, she peep through the building of the Nishihori Mental Institution and saw Patient 1-17-92 wrestling with some guards. Smiling for the first time in a while, Bandora turned to her minions and said, "Totpat, Bukbak, go there to this place and retrieve this man. I sense a power in him to could help us defeat the Zyurangers." After having the two look through the Dorascope to find their target, they teleport down there to retrieve their prize.

* * *

Patient 1-17-92 had been sitting on a chair in the hallway, breathing slowly for he had been injected with a sedative. Outside the building, Totpat and Bukbak were looking through the window, finding their target.

"There he is!" Totpat exclaimed excitedly. "Now, remember the plan."

"Right." Bukbak replied giving a small salute. Minutes later, the secretary at the front desk was taking some calls when she looked up and notice two strange looking guys smiling at her. One was a tall skinny guy wearing a grey tuxedo with matching pants with a red bowtie and a monocle over his left eye. The other was a short obese man wearing suspenders over a white button shirt.

"Oh, hold on for a minute." The secretary said as she put her call on hold. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes," the skinny one said. "We're here to pick up that guy." as he pointed to Patient 1-17-92.

"You know him?" The secretary asked him.

"Yes, we're his..." The skinny one paused. "His family." The secretary's jaw dropped.

"For real?" The two men shook their heads really really fast. "This is great! We've been trying to find his family for months. Oh hold on, please?" As the secretary started calling Sensei Masao, the two men quickly scurried over to Patient 1-17-92, put him on the obese one's back and skedaddle out of that building.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" The skinny man shouted at the obese man as he was carrying Patient 1-17-92.

"Wh-who are you?" 1-17-92 asked the two. Once they were out of site, they put 1-17-92 on the ground, ripped off their clothes and revealed themselves to be Totpat and Bukbak in disguise.

"Hurry, get it get it!" Totpat barked at Bukbak.

"Give me a minute. Give me a minute." Bukbak told Totpat as he was digging through his bag. He pulled out a camera, a calculator, a miniature telescope, his pistol and other objects until he pulled out a tiny piece of cotton which quickly turned into a Nimbus. Totpat quickly pushed 1-17-92 and Bukbak onto the Nimbus and hop on it himself and they flew to Bandra's Palace. When the secretary got off the phone with Sensei Masao, see looked up and saw the two men and Patient 1-17-92 were gone.

"Huh? Guys? Where'd they go?"

* * *

At Bandra's Palace, Patient 1-17-92 was laying on a table covered by a cloth, eyes closed, surrounded by candles. At the altar, Bandora was working her magic. Her minions had no idea what Bandora was planning but they could see it was going to be big since she only uses her alter when she's casting her most powerful spells.

"Hear me, evil spirits..." Bandora uttered as her crystal ball began to glow. "Let me see into this man's mind." Bandora began to start chanting a spell. The candles started flicking on and off, the sounds of lighting can be heard crackling. Patient 1-17-92 started to twitch and shake. His breathing became heavy. Sweat started appearing on his face. As Bandora was chanting her spell, images started playing in her head. She could see into this man's past and see like what she saw. While this was going on, the man started to levitate and particles of energy started covering his body. Totpat and Bukbak grabbed onto each other in fear, Lamie grabbed her husband's hand standing behind him, whispering, "Darling..." Pleprechuan started covering his eyes.

"Great Evil Spirits of the Earth..." She commanded, "Return this man to what he was!" Lighting struck everywhere and Bandora's minions were scared out of their wits. When the lighting settled down, Patient 1-17-92 started levitating down onto the table again. His appearance has changed. He wore a full body suit. He had two pointed shoulder pads, one white one black. He had white spots covering half his suit. He wore a crown with his long grey hair sticking out. Bandora walked over to him grinning ear to ear. When Patient 1-17-92 started to awaken, he slowly open his eyes and looked up at Bandora's face.

"Welcome back, Emperor Tranza."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Where am I?" Tranza asked as he looked around Bandra's Palace. "Who are you?" Bandora only smiled and replied.

"I am the great Witch Bandora and I have freed you from your vegetable state." She told him as she put a hand on his shoulder. Then she pointed to her minions.

"This is Totpat, Bukbak, Grifforzer, Pleprechuan, and Lamie." Tranza looked at her.

"Wha-what happen to me?" He asked her as he put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her bit. Bandora only grimaced as she pushed Tranza off her and told him the story.

"After you were left to die by Radiguet, you were found by humans and taken to a mental institution where you were a human vegetable and remained there until I had my minions bring you here." Tranza could only stumble back, taking all this in. Then he turned to Bandora to ask her one more questions.

"Where is Radiguet? What happen to the Vyram?"

"Gone," She told him. "All destroyed by the Jetman. I know this is a lot to take in."

"So I'm the only one left?" Bandora only nodded her head. "But, why did you bring me back?"

"I brought you back when I sense your power deep inside your shell. I was hoping you could help me defeat my enemies, the Zyurangers. If we join forces, then we can finally destroy them. What do you say?" Extending her hand. All Tranza did was smack it.

"No," He answered her. This was starting to make Bandora very angry.

"What did you say?"

"I'm going to rebuild the Vyram back its former glory and get my revenge on the Jetman. You can solve your own problems yourself." Tranza told as her as he made his way to the exit.

"Get back here!" She barked. "Grifforzer! Lamie!" Obeying their mistress, the husband and wife drew out their weapons and charged. Hearing their footsteps, Tranza ducked his head from Grifforzer's swipe, kicked him in the stomach and flipped Lamie over him. Tranza summon his weapon, Boltranza, and the three began to clash. Every time Grifforzer and Lamie tried to attack him, Tranza would always block them. Getting tired of this, he pressed the buttons on his right arm and caused Grifforzer and Lamie to collide into each other, knocking them out.

"Weak warriors." He scuffed then turned to Bandora. "Now for you." Drawing out his weapon he charged at Bandora, going to a killing blow. When he ran up to her, ready to kill her, Bandora only grinned and chuckled.

"Smiling at your demise?" Then he slashed her, only to find he slashed a Teddy Bear. "What the?" Then the sounds of her laughter started filling in the room. "Where are you, you coward!?" He demanded, looking for the source of the laughter. "Where are you!"

Bandora then appeared in front of him and smacked him to the floor with her scepter.

"You Bitch..." Tranza got up and charged at Bandora, only to be shot back by a laser shot by Bandora. Then, Bandora started chanting a spell, causing her scepter to glow. Tranza tried to cover his ears, trying to block the spell. After uttering the last part of the spell, Bandora fired a stream of magic into Tranza eyes, causing him to howl in pain and dropped to his knees. Once the spell was over and done with, Bandora approached Tranza and smiled.

"How are you feeling Tranza-chan?" She asked him, bending down on her knees. Tranza lifted his head up, staring at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Fine..." He replied. "Bandora-sama."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was a warm sunny day in Tokyo. The breeze was refreshing and the Sakuras were in full bloom. Children everywhere were playing in the parks. It was so peaceful this day and the ones enjoying it the most were the Zyurangers. Their mentor, Barza, have suggested to them that they spent the rest of the day relaxing and having fun with themselves. So they were playing Volleyball. Geki and Dan against Mei and Boi with Goushi being scorekeeper, all of them wearing T-shirts and shorts instead of their usual Tribal outfits.

"Heh heh," Giggled Totpat as he and Tranza watched the Zyurangers from behind some bushes. "Now, do you know what to do?"

"Yes, Totpat-sama." Tranza replied. Totpat couldn't help but break into a hysterical fit at being called Totpat-sama. With the flick of his wrist, Tranza was now wearing a white T-shirt, navy blue shorts, and white and red sneakers.

Meanwhile, The Zyurangers were in the middle of their game with Geki making the serve. Mei was the next to hit. Dan went for a dive and hit it before the ball hit the ground. Boi jump up, caught the ball in the air with his feet, spun around in a circle for a while then spike the ball.

"Point." Goushi said as Mei and Boi cheered.

"Hey that doesn't count, he used his feet." Dan complained.

"He's right." Geki said, agreeing with Dan, causing Mei and Boi to all look moody. "All right." Grabbing the ball, ready to serve.

"Geki wait. Let me do it?" Dan asked him. Replying, Geki hands Dan the ball and when he serves it, he hits it over Boi's and Mei's heads.

"Dan..." Mei said sternly as she and Boi ran to get the ball only for it to be picked up by a man, Tranza.

"Excuse me, could we have our ball back?" Mei asked Tranza. Tranza only gave a sly grinned and replied.

"How's about this, all of you against me, how does that sound?" The Zyurangers were a little shock to hear this to say the least, but they eventfully agreed to it. It was four against one. Mei was the first to serve and this game seem to go on for hours as every time someone smacked the ball, Tranza could always reach it like he had super speed.

"Ten points." Goushi said as he pointed over at Tranza. "Zero points." Pointing over at Geki, Boi, Mei and Dan, who were exhausted and covered in sweat. Dan even collapsed. "Winner." Breathing hard, Geki walked over to Tranza and extending his hand.

"Good game." Geki said giving a smile and wanting to give Tranza a congratulatory handshake. Only to receive a smug grin from Tranza and getting brushed off. _What's his problem?_ Geki thought to himself.

"Water. Need water." Dan moaned as he made his way to a drinking fountain, ready to drink some water until he was hit by multiple little explosions.

"Dan!" The other Zyurangers shouted as they ran to their comrade and turned to see Totpat, smirking at them.

"Totpat!" Geki yelled.

Giggling, Totpat yelled out, "Golems!" as the red-eyed clay warriors started to appear. The Zyurangers got into their fighting poses and charged at them. Geki did a sweep kick and punch one in the face. Goushi flipped one over him and kicked another one in the gut, causing that Golem to fall over and knocked down so other Golems that were nearing it. Dan manage to get some water and started doing back flips and wrapped one Golem around his legs by the neck and flipped him. Boi used his agility and started kicking various Golems around. Mei did a few karate chops and a few kicks to the pelvises of the Golems. Geki had punched another Golem then got kicked in the face that had enough force to send him flying into a tree.

"Geki!" The others shouted as they ran to his aid. They looked up and saw it was the man that they had played Volleyball with a few minutes ago that kicked Geki.

"What the...?" Geki started to ask as he was got cut off by the man.

"Hmm, there's more to me than meets the eye." Tranza could only reply as he started to materialize into his Vyram costume. Shock at this, the Zyuranger pulled Geki up and got into defensive poses.

"Dora Monster!" Geki yelled, only to have Tranza smirk at him and start pressing the buttons on his right arm. Suddenly the Zyurangers felt themselves falling forwards then backwards then forwards again then backwards again and again and again and again. Then Tranza started pressing so more buttons and the Zyurangers felt themselves levitating the air and start crashing into each other. Geki against Dan. Boi against Goushi. Mei against Geki. Dan against Boi. Goushi against Geki. Boi against Mei. Mei against Dan. Boi agaisnt Geki. Then they all started falling to the earth.

"Everyone, transform now!" Geki ordered as everyone started to get up. They all replied and pulled out the buckles from their waists and thrusted them into the air.

"Dino Buckler!"

Their suits materialized on them as they pulled out their Rangersticks, switch them into sword mode and charged at Tranza. Tranza just smirked again, summoned his Boltranza and charged at the Zyurangers, slashing them each across the chest causing sparks to fly off them. Geki and Tranza clashed blades as Geki kicked Tranza in the gut, causing him to reel back and tried to slash him only for Tranza to grab him by the wrist and punched Geki in the face knocking him down. Dan and Boi tried to double-team him only for Tranza to blocked the blades with his own, pushed them off and slashed them against the chests. Goushi tried chopping at Tranza with his Ranger Sword only for Tranza to blocked all his slashes and kicked him into a tree. Mei jumped from the air to get a surprise attack only for Tranza to block her and punch her too.

"Mei!" All the guys shouted as they ranned to her then Geki and Goushi summoned their Legendary weapons.

"Ryuugekiken!"

"Mothbreaker!" They both yelled as they tried to chop Tranza only for him to press a button on his right arm and cause them both to be repelled back and land on each other.

"Everybody, Ranger Gun!" Geki order as they switch their Rangersticks, switch them into gun mode and fire shots at Tranza, only for him to grabbed them all in the palm of his hand, infused it with his energy and fired it back at them. Explosions occurred around them and they were blown back. Their suits dematerialized and they were on the ground, grunting in pain.

"Geki, we have to get out of here." Goushi told him as he tried to get up. Geki wasn't sure about retreating until he saw how badly hurt Dan, Boi and Mei.

"Retreat!" Geki commanded as they summoned their Zaurer Machines and drove away. Totpat could only applaud Tranza as he ran to him, clapping madly.

"They was great, you had the Zyurangers on the run." Totpat complimented him.

"Thank you, Totpat-sama." Traza thanked him as he did a bow.

* * *

At the Sakura Mansion, Geki was bandging Mei, Dan and Boi up as Goushi looked through the Dino Apocalypse to find any information on their newest challenge.

"Who was that guy?" Dan whined as he rubbed his sour arm.

"I don't know, but he was stronger than any of the Dora Monsters we've fought in the past." Bou said touching his bandage knee and cut cheek. Geki was in the middle of wrapping a bandage around Mei's head.

"I wonder if Goushi has found anything about him?" Mei asked herself and just as convenient as Goushi had slammed his fist against the Dino Apocalypse and groan in anger.

"Goushi, what is it?" Geki asked him as he ranned over to check his friend. Goushi didn't look up at Geki as he started flipping the pages of the Dino Apocalypse again.

"Nothing! Not a single thing!" Goushi heaved. "I've looked through this thing and can't find anything on this Dora Monster." This wasn't feeling Geki with much joy.

"That's because he isn't a Dora Monster." Said a voice as they Zyurangers looked around and saw Barza, their mentor and the man who looked over their bodies when they were in suspended animation, walked into the room wearing his white ropes, weird crown thing and carrying his staff.

"But Barza, if he isn't a Dora Moster, then what is he?" Mei asked him. Barza looked at her then the rest of the group.

"He's Emperor Tranza," Barza replied to her. "an enemy of the Jetman."

"Jetman?!" The Zyurangers exclaimed.

"Barza, who are the Jetman?" Goushi asked since the Zyurangers had no idea who the Jetman were since they were still in suspended animation when the Jetman were active. Barza walked over to them and replied.

"The Jetman were a team of warriors, just like yourselves, that fought to protect the peace of Earth from the Vyram. Invaders from another dimension that wanted to conquer the earth." Barza explained to them. "And Tranza, the man you've just fought was their leader. But what I don't understand is how any of the Vyram could still be around? I was for sure certain they had all been destroyed?"

"Jet...man" Geki said to himself trying to take this all in. Then the Zyurangers looked up and see in their weird floating magic screen thingamabob that Tranza had appeared in a field, as if he was waiting for someone.

"Everybody let's go." Geki ordered and the others replied as they headed to their Zaurer Machines. Barza could only watch in worry.

"Be careful everyone." He called out to them.

* * *

Tranza was strolling around the field, looking at his sword and humming to himself. He heard the roars of motorcycles and looked up to see the Zyurangers riding on their Zaurer Machines up to a height place and got off them.

"Tranza!" Geki yelled getting into a fighting pose. Tranza could only smirk at this.

"So I see you finally found out I'm not a Dora Monster, huh?" Tranza asked him with a grin on his face.

"It doesn't matter if you're a Dora Monster or a Vyram, we're still going to defeat you no matter what!" Geki yelled and the others agreeing with him as they walked down to Tranza. Tranza's face became serious as he fired a laser beam at them. Causing an explosion to happen in front of them.

"Dino Buckler!" Came out a cry as running from the smoke was the Zyurangers in their suits.

"Let's go!" Geki said said as they drew out their Legendary Weapons and charged at Tranza. With their weapons drawn out, they all jumped on Tranza, trying to keep him down, only for him jump back up and knocked them down.

"Triceralace!" Dan shouted as he charged at Tranza, ready to slash him only for Tranza to blocked his weapon with his Boltranza and kicked him to the ground.

"Ptera Arrow!" Mei cried out as he fired arrows at Tranza. Only for him to blocked them with his Boltranza and fired them back at Mei, causing her to fall them and sparks to fly off her chest.

"Mothbreaker!"

"Saber Daggers!" Goushi and Boi yelled as they ran at Tranza. Tranza saw this and ran right through them, slashing them back and causing sparks to fly. Not giving up, Boi chucked one of his Daggers at Tranza, causing Tranza's right elbow to spark, causing him pain. Angry, Tranza grabbed Boi by his neck and repeatedly kicked him in the gut, causing sparks to fly and threw over at Goushi, landing on him.

"Ryuugekiken!" Geki yelled as he charged at Tranza. Grabbing his Boltranza, Tranza charged at Geki and the two swords clash. Constantly managing to block each other's moves and the sounds of their blades clanking. Geki was starting to get the upper hand until Tranza kicked Geki in the shin and slashed him against the top of his chest. Grunting and clutching his chest, Geki got and up and said, "Everybody Howling Cannon!"

"Right!"

"Mothbreaker!" Goushi switched the Mothbreaker to laser mode.

"Ptera Arrow!" Combining the arrow.

"Tricerelance!" Splitting the lance in two and attaching the two to the arrow.

"Saber Daggers!" Combining to the sides.

"Ryuugekiken!" The sword was placed in the middle, making the weapon complete.

"Howling Cannon!" They chorus in unison and pointed it at Tranza.

"Ready?" Geki asked. "Aim!"

"Fire!" They shouted as five beams of like light shot out at Tranza. Tranza tried to blocked but couldn't take it and fell over exploding. The Zyurangers dissemble the Howling Cannon and slowly walked over to where Tranza exploded. As they got closer, a blur shot past them, clashing them across their chest and causing them to spark. The Zyuranger fell over in pain, clutching their chest. Tranza appeared and walked over to the Zyurangers, his weapon drawn.

"Now," Tranza began. "Which one of you will die first?" He said looking over them, pacing. Then he pointed his weapon at Geki's throat. "I did enjoy our little battle." Tranza told him and he started to draw his weapon back, ready to go in for the killed.

"Geki!" Goushi grunted.

"Geki!" Both Dan and Boi yelled.

"Geki!" Mei screamed as she tried to get up. Tranza was about to finish the job until he was stop by someone.

"Wait!" Called a voice. Tranza looked around to find the source only to see a man flying towards him, knocking Tranza down.

"Who is that?" Geki asked between grunts as he tried to look up at his savior. He couldn't see his face, but could see he was wearing a red and white striped shirt, blue jean pants and a pair of gloves. When Tranza got up, he saw the man do a spin kick and punch him in the face. Touch the left side of his mouth, noticing blood, he looked up at the man in anger but turned into shock.

"N-No..." Tranza began to stutter. "I-I-I-It c-can't be?!" Scuffling to his feet, Tranza got up and teleported away. Shocked at this, the man ran to the Zyurangers and tried to help Geki up.

"Are you okay?" The man asked them.

"Yes.." Geki replied as he grunted. "But who are you?' The Man looked at Geki and said.

"Tendou Ryu." He said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Tendou Ryu?" Geki asked as he got himself up.

"Thanks for saving us." Dan thanked him as he patted him on the shoulder. Ryu just gave a smile.

"No problem." Then Ryu turned to the spot where Tranza was. How did he come back? Thinking to himself, Ryu then turned to the Zyurangers. "Do you know a safe place we can talk?" Ryu asked them looking around.

"Sure, follow us." Geki said as he and the other Zyurangers headed to their Zaurer Machines and Ryu got in his car. They sped away to Sakura Mansion.

* * *

"You Idiot!" Lamie screamed at Tranza as he had just return to the palace. "You had the Zyurangers cornered and you run away because of some human?"

"Sorry. Sorry" Tranza, on his hands and knees, begging them for forgiveness.

"Who was that human anyway?" Totpat asked.

"Tendou Ryu." Tranza relied. "The Red Hawk of the Jetman."

"The Jetman?!" The others exclaimed. Then Bukabak started scratching his head.

"Who are the Jetman?"

"Idiot!" Totpat yelled as he smacked Bukbak in the back of his head.

"This is bad." Lamie said to her husband.

"This is horrible." Grifforzer said to Lamie.

"This is most unpleasent." Pleprechuan said to himself, rubbing his temples.

"This is great!" Exclaimed Bandora with a big grin on her face.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?" Went her minions as well as Tranza over Bandora's new excitement. Bandora only chuckled and walked down the steps of her balcony and sat in her chair in Pleprechuan's laboratory and started doing her makeup.

"Everythings going to plan." Bandora said applying some mascara. "Everythings going to plan, heh heh."

* * *

If it wasn't for the 2000 meters drop, Ryu would have taken the time to admire Sakura Mansion's beauty. The cavern was lit by an glow like an aurora borealis that shifted in vibrant, living color. Ahead, an island and on it were temples. They headed to the main one and walked up the stairs that had five, tall podiums. Each podium atop with an ancient beast: a Tyrannosaurus, a Saber-tooth Tiger, a Pteranadon, a Triceratops and a Mammoth. They entered the temple and inside were five doors that had the symbol of each of the ancient beasts on each one. There was a alter in the center of the space and off to the side was a study full of books. Along the way to the temple, Ryu had told the Zyurangers the story of the Jetman.

"Ryu, I like to thank you again for saving our lifes." Geki told Ryu as he extended his hand.

"No problem at all." Ryu said shaking it and sitting down at one of the tables.

"Yeah, it was sure lucky you got there at the nick of time." Mei told him.

"Yeah..." Goushi said rubbing his chin. "How did you find us?"

"Oh, I was on my way to our old base to celebrate our one year anniversary of defeating the Vyram, when I noticed explosion and went to check. Good thing I was there."

"But Ryu, do you know how Tranza could have return?" Geki asked him as he step towards him abit. Ryu could only shake his head.

"No, I was sure we had destroyed him!" Ryu answered as he punched his fist into his hand.

"Well, now that he's join up with Bandora, we're going to have bigger trouble." Boi said deeply. Then Ryu's face got stern and he got up from his chair.

"Now that we have a common foe, we must contact the other Jetman and join forces. Together we can defeat them." Ryu told the Zyurangers. "Follow me." Ryu said as he headed towards the exit.

"But where are we going?" Dan asked Ryu. Ryu turned to look at him replied.

"Sky Camp," He told him. "There's where we're having the party and that's where the other Jetman will be."

* * *

"Oh!" Kaori Rokumeikan, the former White Swan, moaned as you look at her wristwatch. "What's taking Ryu so long?" She was getting impatient.

"Don't worry Kaori-san, I'm sure is making his way right now." Raita Ooishi, the former Yellow Owl, told her as spoke in mouth full of food.

"Well, you could have waited until he showed up first before eating." Raita flinched, getting a stern looked from Ako Hayasaka, the former Blue Swallow.

"Hey, leave him alone. It shouldn't have to go to waste because Ryu is taking his time to get here, a big boys gotta eat." Said Gai Yuuki, the former Black Condor, retracting Ako's comment. Raita wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or not. The ex-Jetman were outside of Sky Base waiting for their former leader to show up so they could start the celebration. Kaori was started to get restless and kept checking her watch.

"Kaori, calm down. You know Ryu wouldn't miss this." Ako told her hand, putting a hand on Kaori's shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze. Kaori was decked in a white top and blouse. Ako was wearing a cyan T-shirt and shorts. Raita was wearing a button yellow shirt along with suspenders. Gai was wearing his usual gray jacket with a purple and green button shirt under it, black pants and gloves. A few minutes had past when they heard the sound of a car pulling up. They looked and saw Ryu coming out a car and shutting them down.

"Ryu!" Raita exclaimed.

"It's about time." Gai said folding his arms.

"Ryu, where were you, I was getting worried sick?" Kaori barked at him as she stomped her way over to him.

"Sorry sorry, Kaori I can explain you see..." As began to tell his friends what happen, the Zyurangers pulled up in their Zaurer Machines and walked up to Ryu and the other ex. Jetman. While Kaori was yelling at Ryu, Raita and Gai pulled him the side and asked him two questions.

"Ryu, who are those people?" Raita asked him, eyeing the Zyurangers.

"And why are they wearing such freaky outfits?" Gai also asked, eyeing them. Ryu looked over and stepped over to the Zyuranger to bring in to meet the other ex. Jetman.

"Oh, that what I came here for." Ryu told him putting an arm around Geki.

"Hey Gai, doesn't that guy in the red clothes look like JOne?" Raita whispered to Gai. Gai scrunched his face.

"You know, he's does." Agreeing with him. Ako felt her breath getting caught in her throat. She looked like she's seen a ghost.

"Kaori?" Ako nudged Kaori, getting her attention. "That guy in the blue?" Ako said pointing at Dan. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Yeah, but where have we seen him before?" Kaori whispered to Ako.

"Everyone, these are the Zyurangers." Ryu said, introducing them to his teammates. "Zyurangers, this is Yuuki Gai." Gai walked up to Mei and held out her hand, giving it a kiss and causing her to blush. "Ooishi Raita." Raita just smiled and waved. "Rokumeikan Kaori." Kaori just did a courtsey, smiling. "And Hayasaka Ako." Ako still looked stunned and back a smile and waved.

"Nice to meet you." Ako told the Zyurangers. "But are your names?" She asked, eyeing Dan on the name part. The Zyurangers stood up to their same color counterparts, well in Mei case, she stood infront of Kaori.

"Warrior of Justice," Geki began. "Yamato Prince Geki."

"Warrior of Wisdom, Sharma Knight Goushi."

"Warrior of Courage, Etof Knight Dan." _Dan?!_ Ako thought to herself.

"Warrior of Hope, Daim Knight Boi."

"Warrior of Love, Risha Princess Mei." After introductions were done, the two teams starting to interact and discuss among themselves what's happening.

"Hey Dan," Boi asked Dan, nudging him. "Why does that girl keep staring at you?" Pointing over at Ako was looking at Dan then turned her head when Dan looked at her.

"Whose knows?" Dan replied, then a smirked started forming on his face. "Maybe she's got a thing for me?" Boi could only roll his eyes.

"So Goushi, what do you do in your spare time?" Gai asked Goushi, trying to start some conversation.

"Read?" Goushi shrugged. "Watch animals, fight Dora Monsters?" Gai could only shaked his head.

"You and me have got to get out some time." Gai told Goushi, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"So Mei, are you seeing anyone?" Kaori asked Mei as she, Mei and Ako were sitting at a picnic table, talking.

"No," Mei replied shaking her head. "Ako, are you okay?" Mei asked Ako as she kept looking at Dan. Ako just looked at her.

"Your teammate, Dan, he just looks like someone I once knew." Ako said, turning her face down. Kaori put a comforting on her shoulder.

"Really?" Mei asked her.

"Yeah," Ako started to reply. "You see..." Before Ako could start, she noticed two guys wearing Delivery suits walking towards them. One was a skinny guy and the other was a man in his late twenties.

"Package for Tendou Ryu." Said the skinny man in high-pitch voice. Confused, Ryu walk over to claimed the package.

"Sign here." The other man said as he handed Ryu the clipboard. Ryu sign it, took the package and carried it over to his teammates.

"What is it Ryu?" Kaori asked him. Ryu just shrugged, tore the tape and paper off and open the box to see 7 little gray dolls.

"Oh, how cute." Kaori said, holding one up. She noticed that the doll started to move it's arm and fold it's hand into fist. Then it punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Kaori!" The guys call out to her as they made their way over to her. Then the dolls started to grow and transform into Gray skinned dancing creatures. The two teams struck into defensive poses.

"What the hell are these things?" Gai asked everyone.

"Golems!" Dan answered him.

"Everyone let's go!" Geki ordered.

"Right!" They other Zyurangers answered and began to fight the Golems.

"Come one everyone, we have to help them!" Ryu said to his teammates.

"Just when I thought I was done fighting monsters..." Gai said to himself as he cracked his knuckles. Just when the Jetman were about fight too, the sky started flashing lighting and laughter could be heard everywhere. The Jetman looked everywhere to find where the laughter was coming from and then saw lighting start to hit a spot where was a few inches in front of them and from the lighting, a woman started to materialize in front of them wearing a brown dress, had her hair bound and sticking out from the sides of her head like horns and was holding a scepter.

"Bandora!" Geki exclaimed as he punched a Golem.

"So you must be the Bandora that the Zyurangers told me about." Ryu said as he stepped in front of his teammates, trying to blocked Kaori back with his arm.

"Jetman, pleasure to meet you heh heh heh heh," Bandora chuckled as she looked at the Jetman. "Here's an idea, you guys start working for me! How does that sound?"

"Never, the Jetman would never work for the likes of you!" Ryu exclaimed as his teammates all nodded their heads in agreement, getting into a fighting pose. Bandora could only chuckle more.

"Who said I was asking you?" Then Bandora's face went from laughing to getting serious as her pointed her Dorasceptor at the Jetman, firing a beam of magic that flew through their eyes and caused then to scream and clutch their heads.

"Ryu!" Geki exclaimed as he kicked a Golem in the stomach.

"Gai!" Screamed Goushi as he flipped a Golem over him.

"Raita!" Both Boi and Dan exclaimed.

"Kaori! Ako!" Mei exclaimed as she flipped to Golems. The Jetman were on their hands and knees then slowly started to up.

"Ryu?" Geki ran up to him shake his shoulder to see if he was okay. Ryu turned around and had a blank vacant look on his face. In fact all of the Jetman did. "Ryu?" Ryu then proceed to punch Geki in the face, knocking him down.

"Geki!" The other Zyuranges ran to his aid. Bandora could only laugh.

"Yes! The Jetman are mines!" Bandora exclaimed happily. "You lose Zyurangers, nah!" Bandora said as she stuck out her touge and pulled to her left eyelid down. The two delivery guys then walked up to Bandora and the brainwashed Jetman and ripped off their clothes, revealing themselves to be Totpat and Tranza. "Let's go." Then all eight of them disappeared.

"Uh, Ryu." Geki said as he got himself up from Mei's lap.

* * *

"Pleprechuan! Pleprechuan, get finish on those Changers!" Bandora ordered as Pleprechuan was busy sculpting.

"Hold your horses, art can't be rush puri puri." Pleprechuan told Bandora was he was sculpting something from the Jetman Encyclopedia that he got from God know where. Once he was finish sculpting, he put his work in the Neodora Machine and switched it on, causing his creations to go inside and get processed. Once the processed was over, out came out exact replicas of the Jetman's Cross Changers and Corresponders. Then Pleprechuan then put out clay figures of creatures that were neither Golems nor Dora Monsters. Instead, they were spotted creatures and once they were processed, they turned out to be Grinam Soldiers, the footsoldiers of the Vyram.

"Five brand new Cross Changers, Corresponders and Grinam Soldiers Bandora-sama." Pleprechuan presented to his mistress.

"Yes! Yes! The plan is working perfectly!" Bandora exclaimed happily. Then Bandora put the Cross Changers and Corresponders on each of the zombiefied Jetmans' wrist

"Bandora-sama, what plan exactly are you talking about?" Totpat asked her and others were curious about this too.

"Heh heh, oh Totpat, why did you think I had you and Bukbak go grabbed Tranza?" Bandora asked him as she pointed at Tranza. "So we could draw the Jetman out and used them for my ultimate plan: to have them collect children as sacrifices to bring back Satan Franke!" Bandora told them all and her minions gasped. Except for Tranza, the Jetman and the Grinam Soldiers. "And what makes it even more perfect is that the Zyuranger will have to hold back on hurting their friends!" Then Bandora was started to laugh like a madman. "My plan is working together so perfectly, I feel like singing. Music start!" Then Bandora's theme song started playing in the background. "_Do-do-ra-do-ra! Do-do-do-ra-do-ra! Do-do-ra-ra! Do-do-ra-ra! Bandora! Do-do-ra-do-ra! Do-do-do-ra-do-ra! Do-do-ra-ra! Do-do-ra-ra Bandora!_"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Zyruangers were riding around Tokyo one their Zaurer Machines, looking for the Jetman.

"Goushi? Boi?" Geki asked them, only for them to shake their Heads no. "Dan? Mei?" They too shook their heads no. "Keep looking." And with that Geki sped off.

* * *

From atop a skyscraper, Bandora suddenly appeared and with her, the now henshin Jetman. Their suits were mostly white but with sleeves that had their respective colors (In Kaori's case, she was mostly pink with white sleeves.) and white gloves that came half way up to their elbow. They had wing-like shoulder pads trimmed with a yellow outline (black for Raita) and a triangle shaped bird symbol on their chests. The guys look like they were wearing their underwear on the outside on the bottom half of their suits and the grils had skirts came over their legging and al had high boots over them. And to top it off, their helmet were shaped like the heads of their respective birds'.

"Jetman," Bandora began. "Go and collect thirteen children for the sacrifice." She said turned to them.

"Yes Bandora-sama." The Jetman replied in a monotone unison.

"And," She said before the Jetman took off. "If you come across the Zyurangers, any of them, destroy them on site."

"Yes Bandora-sama." Ryu replied bowing before the Jetman took to the skys in search of children.

* * *

A young girl, in her backyard, was looking through her binoculars to find as many birds as she could. She had a book with her recording all the bird sighting she encountered. As she was looking, she saw a bird flying far away come turn and head towards her. As the bird got closer, she noticed that the bird was red.

"I wonder what kind of bird that is?" The young birdwatcher asked herself. "A Red-Crowned Crane? A Copper Pheasant?" As the bird got even closer, she could see it was humanoid. "What the--AHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming was all the little girl could do before a pair of hands grabbed her.

"Ericko-san?" The girl's mother called out as she had a tray of snacks for her daughter. "Ericko-san?" The mother asked again as she step into the background, searching left and right for her daughter. "Ericko......san?" Then the mother step on something, looked down and say her daughter's book, binoculars and pencil lying on the floor. She dropped the tray of snacks.

* * *

A mother and son were at a carnvial, waiting in line to ride a ride. The little boy kept bouncing up and down, trying to control his bladder.

"Okaa-san, I need to go to the bathroom." The little boy told his mother.

"Okay, the restrooms are right over there." She pointed her child at and there he went to use the bathroom. When he open the door, he saw Black Condor standing in the entrace with his arms folded. The little boy scream as Black Condor grabbed him and took off. The boy's mother was still waiting in line, checking her watch as they were about up next to ride the ride.

"I wonder whats taking him so long?"

* * *

In the park, two little boys were running away from something that was chasing them. One of the boys tripped and fell down and the other ran back to help him.

"Daiga, are you okay?" The little boy as his friend.

"I'm fine," replied Tsungri. Then the shadow of the thing that was chasing them flew overhead. "Come on, we have to get out of here." So the two little boys ran into the woods. Just running and running and running. And when they were too tired to run, they stop to catch their breathes. As they were catching their breathes, they bump into something then froze. They look at each other then turned to see what they hit and saw it was Yellow Owl standing over them with his arms on his hips. The little boys screamed as Yellow Owl grabbed them.

* * *

At the park, three girls where dancing to a song that was playing on a boombox. It was a catchy upbeat pop song and the girls were cruising and grooving to the beat until they notice two more people were dancing along to, White Swan and Blue Swallow.

"Huh?" One of the girls asked as she noticed the two dancing until they stop and looked at the girls. Then Blue Swallow pulled out her Bird Blaster and fired it at the boombox, destroying it. The girls shrieked as White Swan and Blue Swallow grabbed the girls.

* * *

Back at their headquarters, the Zyurangers were meeting up again and trying to come up with a plan of action.

"We've search here, here and here," Goushi said as he was putting marks on a map. "If we search here, we could...."

"Everybody, look at this." Boi exclaimed looking and pointing at the weird floating magic screen thingamabob.

"_This in, there have been reports flying all over Tokyo on the case children that had been disappearing all over the city._" A News Reporter said.

"I was just going out to give my daughter some snacks and when I came outside, she was gone." Ericko's mother cried as she was being interviewed.

"Bandora." Geki said to himself as he balled his fist.

"In other news, it has been days since the kidnapping of a mental patient from the Nishihori Mental Institution and police are still searching. If you have seen this man, please call at...." As the News Reporter was saying the number, they showed the picture of the patient that looked like...

"Tranza!" Mei exclaimed then looked over at the other Zyurangers.

"You don't think Bandora..." Dan started to say.

"Kidnapped this man and convince him he was Tranza?" Goushi said finishing what Dan started. "It could be."

"Everyone, let's go." Geki called out as they ranned out of their headquarters to find the Jetman. Barza had came out of his study and watched the Zyurangers run off, with a worried look on his face.

* * *

Toshi was walking down the plaza when he noticed that a man wearing a red and white shirt seem to be following him. At first, he didn't any attention but now it was starting to become noticeable. Suddenly, another man was following him. Then another. Then two woman were with creepy smiles on their faces. Now he was being followed by five people. He started to walk faster and then they started catching up. Now he was running and those five people were chasing him. The man in the red and white stripped shirt was about to grabbed him until that man was pushed back by another man.

"Zyuranger!" Ryu snarled as he and the other Jetman regrouped as did the Zyurangers who were protecting Toshi.

"Run!" Mei screamed as Toshi started fleeing for his life. The Jetman try to catch him only to be pushed back by the Zyurangers.

"Remember what Bandora-sama told us." Raita told the others while glaring at the Zyurangers.

"Everyone henshin." Ryu said giving the call as their Cross Changers and Corresponders appeared on their wrist. The Zyurangers were shocked.

"Oh!" They replied. "Cross Changer!" With that command, they were covered in their respective colors and when it faded, the Jetman were fully henshined and striking poses.

"Bringer Sword." Ryu called out and the Jetman charged at the Zyurangers. The Zyurangers tried their best to blocked the Jetman attacks and dodging their sword slashes.

"Geki, we have to henshin now." Goushi said grunting as he was holding himself against Gai. Geki was unsure about this. He didn't want to hurt a fellow warrior until he saw the beating Dan, Boi and Mei were taking. "Okay." Then the Zyurangers regrouped. "Everyone, Henshin now."

"Oh!" They said in unison. "Dino Buckler!" They henshin into their Zyurangers suit and fought the Jetman.

"Gai, stop, it's me." Goushi pleaded as he was fighting Gai. "We're on the same side." Goushi kept trying to blocked all of Gai kicks and punches. Gai tried to chop Goushi against the chest until Goushi grabbed his hand, but not taking into acccount Gai's free hand which grabbed onto Goushi uh privates and gave them a squeeze. If you were able to look through Goushi Visor, you could see his eyes buldge out of their sockets. While Goushi was still reeling in from the pain, Gai took the moment to headbutt Goushi.

"Ptera Arrow!" Yelled Mei as she pointed her bow and arrow at Ako. Before she could fire it, Ako jumped forward then backwards then forward then backwards again, causing Mei to get dizzy.

"Bird Blaster!" Ako called out as she fired shots at Mei, knocking her down.

"Swan Wing!" Called out Kaori as flapped her wings at Mei, creating a pink tornado that knocked Mei down.

"Take this!" Yelled out Raita as he tossed boulders at Dan and Boi.

"Hey, watch it!" Boi called out pointing at Raita.

"We're trying to help you!" Yelled out Dan who was dodging the boulders.

"Have so more!" Exclaimed Raita as he tossed a really big boulder. While Boi and Dan were distracted, Raita summoned his Wing Gauntlet and proceed to punch Boi repeatedly with it. Dan summon his Triceralance in order to protect Boi by trying to cut Raita. Only for Raita to blocked it and point his gauntlet at Dan. "Wing Beam!" Raita called at as he fired a yellow laser beam at Dan.

Ryu and Geki were circling each other. The Bringer Sword in Ryu's hands and the Ryuugekiken in Geki's hand. The two charged at each other and clash swords.

"Ryu, you have to snapped out of this! You're under Bandora's control, Ryu!" Geki pleaded as he tried to through to Ryu. Ryu broke off and and leap back and forward, slicing at Geki.

"Wing Punch!" Ryu called out as he punch Geki in the chest, causing sparks to fly off. The Zyurangers regroup, bruise from the fights with the Jetman.

"Geki... we have to... think of a plan." Goushi said in pauses as he was hurting in his crotch area.

"Everyone, Bird Bomber!" Ryu told his teammates as they connected their Bringer Swords to their Bird Blasters. "Set! Up!"

"Shoot!" They said out in unison as they fired a a powerful beam at the Zyurangers, causing them to scream in pain.

* * *

Back at Sakura Mansion, Barza was watching the whole battle between the Zyurangers and the Jetman.

"There has to be some way to free the Jetman?" Barza asked himself. "I don't think they can hold up much longer." Then Barza heard footsteps coming behind him. He look to find the source and saw a person heading towards him. "You...."

The Zyurangers battle against the Jetman had taken them to a rock quarry. The Zyurangers were being kicked around like Ragdolls and ended up being back into a corner and forced to dehenshin. The Jetman summoned their Beak Smashers and connected it with the Bird Blaster create the Smash Bomber. They slowly pointed them at the Zyurangers.

"Ready!" Ryu called out. "Set! Fi--"

"Wait!" Called out a voice the Zyurangers and the Jetman looked up to see Barza heading towards them.

"Barza!" The Zyurangers exclaimed.

"Everyone, I found a way to free the Jetman." With that said, another person walked up to Barza. This person was woman wearing some kind of uniform and wearing a pair of shades.

"Barza, who's this?" Geki asked their mentor.

"Commander Aya Odagirl." She told him as she took off her shades.

"The Jetman aren't using their real Cross Changers, they're copies made from Bandora's Dokiita-clay." Barza told them as Aya pulled out the REAL Cross Changers. "Destroying the fakes is the only way to free the Jetman from Bandora's control." After saying that, Aya pulled out a laser pistol.

"Barza, let's go." Aya instructed and just about when there about to do, they found themselves getting covered in a weird glowing light. When the light faded, it turned into chains. As Barza and Aya strugged to break free, Bandora suddenly appeared on her flying bicycle, cackling.

"Bandora!" Barza shouted out glaring at her.

"Nuh uh uh." Bandora told Barza and Aya as she wagged her finger at them. "Jetman, blast them and shoot them until they look like Swiss Cheese." With that order, the Jetman pointed their Beak Smashers at the Zyurangers and were about to fire until they heard the sound of a flute playing. Everybody looked around until they saw Burai walking towards them playing the Zyusouken. "Not him." Bandora whined.

"Nii-san." Geki called out. Burai just smiled at Geki. "Geki, I know everything that's happening. Klothos told me." Then he turned his attention to the Jetman.

"Jetman, he's a Zyuranger, destroy him!" Bandora ordered as the Jetman came charging. Burai then started playing a melody on the Zyusouken that seem to cause the Jetman pain as they were clutching their heads, screaming. Burai then used the Zyusouken to cut Barza's and Aya chain, freeing them.

"Now!" Burai called out as Aya pulled her her laser pistol and shot the Jetman in the wrist, causing the fake Cross Changer and Corresponder to fall off and turn into dust. The Zyuranger ran up to help the Jetman.

"Ryu? Ryu, are you alright?" Geki said, gently patting Ryu to get him to move.

"Ugh, Geki?" Ryu answered looking at Geki's smiling face.

"Gai?" Goushi said looking down at Gai. Gai looked up at him.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Gai asked.

".... No...." Goushi replied, stilll feeling a twinge of pain in his crotch.

"Onore Burai." Bandora grunted in anger after seeing the Jetman freed from her spell. "Should you really be out Burai, you only have so much time left?" Bandora asked him chuckling.

"Hey, what's going on?" Raita whispered to Dan.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, I won't let you destroy the Zyurangers or the Jetman." Burai told her.

"Well, in that case." With a snap of her fingers, Tranza, Grifforzer, Lamie, Totpat, Bukbak, and an army of Golems and Grinam Soldiers suddenly appear.

"Everyone." Yelled out Aya as she and Barza ranned up to the Zyurangers and the Jetman.

"Chokan." The Jetman said, surprise to see their former commander here. She handed them the real Cross Changers and Corresponders. They smiled, looked at each other shaking heads, then went to join the Zyurangers.

"Bandora," Geki began, "Kidnapping a mentai patient. Turning fellow warriors against us. Kidnapping children. Unforgivable."

"Oh!" The two teams shouted in agreement.

"Everyone let's go!" Ryu giving the command.

"Cross Changer!" The Jetman called out and henshin into their suits.

"Dino Buckler!" The Zyurangers called out, henshining to. Now the two teams stood together.

"Red Hawk!" Ryu shouted beginnging the roll call.

"Black Condor!"

"Yellow Owl!"

"White Swan!"

"Blue Swallow!"

"Choujin Sentai..." Ryu started.

"Jetman!" They finished in unison as stroke a pose while a bird symbol appeared behind them.

"Tyrannoranger, Geki!" Geki said starting their roll call.

"Dragonranger, Burai!"

"Mammothranger, Goushi!"

"Triceraranger, Dan!"

"Tigerranger, Boi!"

"Pteraranger, Mei!"

"Kyoryu Sentai..." Geki started.

"Zyuranger!" They shouted in unison as six coins appeared behind them.

"We are..." Geki and Ryu said together.

"Super Sentai!" The two teams yelled in unison as explosions went off behind them.

"Grrrrrr, ATTACK!!!!" Bandora screamed and the battle began.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Dusoki! Dusoki!" Raita stomped his feet like a sumo wrestler before charging at Bukbak. The blue hobgoblin reach into his bag to try and find his pistol but it was futile as Raita started punching Bukbak repeatedly in the gut before punching right square in his face, sending his flying. Just as Raita was about to summoned his Wing Gauntlet, Totpat snuck up behind him and push him down.

Meanwhile, Dan and Boi were slashing and cutting their way through some Grinham Soldiers. Boi jumped around, kicking and slashing with his Saber Daggers and Dan was twirling around with his Triceralance, cutting as much Grinhams as possible.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Totpat berated his partner as Bukbak tried to reach his pistol. Finally grabbing it, Bukbak took the pistol in hand, slowly aim it and fired a shot at Raita's left butt cheek.

"Yeow!!!" Raita shrieked as rubbing his sore butt cheek.

"Again! Again!" Totpat encouraged as Bukbak before firing at Raita again, this time aiming at his feet. Totpat and Bukbak laugh sadistically as they watch Raita "dance" around until knocking into Dan and Boi. Dan grunted in frustration.

"How do we stop these guys?" Dan asked the others as Bukbak, Topat and the Grinhams started closing in on them.

"I got it!" Raita exclaimed as he clasp his hand. "Everyone, switch weapons." Dan and Boi looked at each other before Raita summoned his Wing Gauntlet and gave it to Boi while taking Dan's Triceralance and switching it with his Bringer Sword. "Everyone, ikuzo!" Raita said taking the charged as they ran towards the enemies. Dan slashed with the Bringer Sword, Boi punched various Grinhams out and Raita, taking to the skies, split Dan's Tricerelace in half and slashed Totpat and Bukbak with it, causing sparks to shoot.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Goushi and Burai were chopping and slashing some Golems while Gai was clashing swords with Grifforzer.

"Bird Blaster!" Gai shouted, firing shots at the griffin warrior, only for them to be blocked. Grifforzer growled and fired some laser shots from his eyes, hitting Gai and knocking him down. Goushi and Burai both tried to take on Grifforzer, but he only blocked their attacks and shot at them himself.

"Bastard." Gai said under his breath as Goushi and Burai came scurring to him.

"How are we suppose to beat him?" Goushi asked the others.

"I got it, Gai," Burai said turning to him. "Here." Placing his hand on Gai's chest and his, Burai transferred his Dragon Armor to him. "We'll attack him first, Gai you finish him." Getting up, Goushi and Burai branded out their Mothbreaker and Zyusoken respectively, the two charged and attack Grifforzer. Goushi from the front, Burai from the back, stumbling back in pain Griffozer looked up and saw the two stood side by side as Gai came running behind them, jumped off their shoulders, unsheathed his sword and lift it above his head. Griffozer shot some lasers from his eyes at Gai but they bounce off the Dragon Armor.

"Condor Finish!" Gai shouted as he brought his sword on the beast in a flash purple energy, causing him to roar in pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, stand still!" Lamie cried out as she tried to slash Ako who kept jumping back and forth.

"Bird Blaster!" Ako called out as she fired some shots at Lamie, who blocked them with her Lamie Boomerang.

"Rolling Arrow!"

"Swanny Attack!" Both Mei and Kaori called out as they snuck up behind Lamie. Lamie tried to defend herself but only got hit by both attacks. Clutching her chest, reeling back in pain, Lamie powered up her boomerang and flung it at the girls. Tried as they may, all three girls were hit by the boomerang, yelling in pain. Seeing an opening, Lamie materialized some small balls in her hands and chucked them at the girls, causing them to explode and cause a smokescreen. Blinded, Lamie charged at them and gave them a 360 roundhouse tornado kick. Kaori and Ako took out their swords to defend themselves and Mei and Lamie started leering towards them.

"Everyone, I have a idea." Mei told them as she whispered the plan.

"Sneaky, I like it." Ako told her, giving her a thumbs up as Kaori nodded. Getting up, both Ako and Kaori took to the skies, firing shots at Lamie. While this was happening, Mei jumped into the air and landed on Kaori's and Ako's backs. As Lamie's vision cleared, she looked up and saw the three girls heading towards her, sidearms in hand.

"Swan."

"Swallow."

"Pteranadon."

"Triple Shoot!" They all said in unison as they fired simultaneously, hitting Lamie, causing explosions to go off around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tranza laughed as he used his psychokinetic powers on Geki, causing rocks to hit him. Ryu jumped from behind Tranza and knocked him back, causing him to stop using his powers.

"Geki!" Ryu called out him, helping him get up. The two turned at Tranza pulled out his sword. So they did two.

"Bringer Sword!"

"Ryuugekiken!" The two pulled out their swords and the three clashed. Blades clanking. Tranza manage to push them off him and tried to zero in on Ryu when Geki showed up to tried to protect him. Tranza just flip him over him and tried to stab Ryu who blocked the

blade with his sword. Ryu managed to kick Tranza in the chin and summoned his Wing Gauntlet.

"Wing Punch!" Ryu called out he tried to hit him, only for Tranza to catch it his palm and try to make Ryu's arm bend the other way. Geki tried to help but Tranza just kicked him to the side. Desperate, Ryu went for his Bird Blaster and fired it at Tranza gut, causing him to yelled in pain. Regrouping, Ryu and Geki took their swords and slashed Tranza in a X formation. Tranza regroup with the others who were all also in him. Then the 11 warriors all got together to prepare for one final attack.

"Everyone, Howling Cannon!" Geki commanded as the Zyurangers, minus Burai, combined their weapons to create the cannon. The Jetman all took out their Beak Smashers and combine them with their Bird Blasters. Together, all 11 fired their weapons, blasting the villains. Furious, Bandora took out her DoraSceptor and began to chant her spell.

"Evil spirits that sleep within the earth... Grant your power to Grifforzer, Lamie Tranza!" Throwing her DoraSceptor to the ground, the ground began to crack and shape as Grifforzer, Lamie and Tranza began to grow."

"Appear! Guardian Beasts!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

With the command, the Guardian Beast, Tyrannosaurus, ZyuMammoth, Triceratops, Saber Tiger and Pteranodon, all appeared from the individual places and charged towards the battle. Burai whipped out the Zyusoken and started playing it. As he played, a bubbling started to happen in Tokyo Bay and emerge was the armored dragon Dragon Caesar, roaring loudly. The five Zyurangers jumped into the cockpits of their respective Guardian Beasts and formed Daizyujin. Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar stood side by side opposite of Griffozer, Lamie (in monster form) and Tranza before charging. Daizyujin took on Griffozer and Lamie while Dragon Caesar took on Tranza. Meanwhile, the Jetman, Barza and Aya were standing on the stand, watching the battle.

"I feel so helpless." Kaori said to herself forlornly, echoing what everybody was feeling.

"Yeah," Ako sighed, putting her arms around Kaori. "I still wish we still had our Jet Machines."

"Chokan, are you sure our mechas couldn't still be repaired?" Ryu asked turning to Aya.

"No," she answered. "After our last battle with Radiguet, Jet Icarus, Jet Gaurda and Tetra Boy were damaged to the point where repair was impossible." Ryu just looked down and signed. Gai, having enough of this moping, step forth and brought out his sword.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to stand here feeling sorry for myself." Gai told them as he took to the skies, sword in hand.

"Gai wait!" Ryu called out as he watched Gai fly straighted toward Griffozer. Griffozer was running up behind Daizyujin as he was taking on Lamie, planning a sneak attack when he saw Gai fly by him.

"Bringer Swo-- Ahhh!" Screamed Gai as Griffozer swatted him away like a fly, causing him to in front of the others.

"Gai!" The other Jetman and Aya all screamed as they ranned to aid with Barza right behind them.

"Gai, what were you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" Ryu yelled at him, demanding what he was doing.

"Atleast it's better than sitting on the side, feeling sorry for ourself!" Gai retracted at Ryu.

"Gai, I want to help too, but this isn't the right way to do it." Ryu told him.

"Then what is your way, Ryu?" Gai asked, the two starting to get into the old fights they use to have.

"You two that's enough!" Aya barked at them. "Fighting isn't the way to solve this."

Meanwhile, Bandora just smiled, pleasantly watching and listening to the fighting going on between the Jetman when she heard Totpat and Bukbak calling out to her.

"Bandora-sama! Bandora-sama!" Totpat yelled, trying to her attention.

"What is it?" Bandora asked them, angry at being interrupted from her enjoying the Jetman fighting each other.

"Bandora-sama, we have the last child!" Totpat yelled at her as he and Bukbak hold none other than Toshi in their gripe.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Bandora cheered excitedly. Burai turned his attention to the situation going on.

"Bandora, what are you excited about?" Burai asked her, pointing his finger at her.

"Oh, Zyuranger, you loose again. Now the ritual can happen!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Ritual?" Geki asked to himself as DaiZyuJin had hit Griffozer in the waist.

"Oh, Zyuranger, you didn't think I was kidnapping these children for no reason did you?" Bandora asked, not giving them time to answer as she continued talking. "With the last child, we can begin our ritual and my beautiful SatanFrank can finally be reborn!" She exclaimed cheerfully. The Zyurangers gasped in shock and horror.

"Revived SatanFrank?" Goushi exclaimed.

"This can't be!" Boi exclaimed.

"No!" Dan cried out.

"Geki, we have to stop them." Mei told their leader. Just when Geki was about to say something, Daizyujin began to speak to the Zyurangers, only they and Burai hearing him.

"Zyurangers, if Bandora is going to revived SatanFrank, we're going to need all the help we can get." Daizyujin told them as he got out of his griped with Lamie and started walking away from her and Griffozer, taking control of his body, leaving them both confused. Daizyujin walked into a clearing, looked up at the sky, stretching his arms out in front of his face and brought them down, firing a stream of energy out from his horn into the sky, creating a warpy hole. Then, Daizyujin turned to the Jetman, Aya and Barza. "Jetman!" He called out. Needless to say, they were a bit taken back. Even Aya was shocked.

"That voice?" Raita said to the others.

"That didn't sound like Geki or any of the other Zyurangers." Ryu said to himself.

"Y-You don't that.... that thing is...?" Ako couldn't even finished her sentence.

"Barza?" Aya turned to him, only to see him smiling.

"Jetman, I have opened a hole into Time and Space. Hurry and summon your mechas. Hurry!" Daizyujin said to them, voice sounding strained abit, keeping the portal opening. Ryu reluctantly did what Daizyujin instructed and brought his wrist to his face.

"Jet Machines, dispatch!" Ryu yelled giving the command and all was silent. Then, the sound of engines roaring started to fill the air and out through the portal, the Jet Machines, Jet Garuda and Tetra Boy flew out. The Jet Machines: Jet Hawk, Jet Conder, Jet Owl, Jet Swan and Jet Swallow. Jet Garuda, a bird theme alien airship. And Tetra Boy, a small blue AI robot. All three soared in the air and the Jetman were both speakless and excited. Daizyujin nodded to himself and closed the portal.

"Jetman, now!" He ranged out and the Jetman nodded and teleported themselves into their respective Jet Machine. Jet Owl let out a claw and grabbed a very large rock. Getting a good grip on it, Raita then carried it over to Tranza who was giving Dragon Caesar some trouble. Right above Tranza head, Raita let go and it on Tranza's head, making him fall to the ground.

Jet Conder and Jet Hawk were flying around Griffozer, trying to make him dizzy. Griffozer roared and tried to fire a laser at them, but they evaded. Then, both Ryu and Gai flew back and back with each other, firing double the lasers at Griffozer, making him fall back.

Lamie was jumping around, trying to get at Kaori or Ako. She unleashed her Scorpion tail "Ponytail" and flung it at the girls, grabbing Kaori.

"Kaori!" Ako called out. "Wing Cutter!" With this command, Jet Swallow's wings detached and flung onto Lamie's "Ponytail", cutting it and causing her to let go of Kaori.

"Thanks Ako-san." She thanked as Ako gave a salute.

"Everyone, we need to form Jet Icarus." Ryu told the others and they all agreed. "Gattai! Scram Wing!" Ryu gave the command as he and the others placed their Corresponders into the slots, making their birds appear onscreen. Jet Hawk's front flipped and moved inside of itself, Jet Conder's and Jet Swan's fronts flipped inside of themselves and upwards. Jet Owl's and Jet Swallow's fronts flipped into themselves as well and fists appeared where the fronts once were. Jet Conder and Jet Swan combined with Jet Hawk to make leges. Jet Owl and Jet Swallow conbined to make arms and a head appeared out of Jet Hawk. "Complete! Jet Icarus!" Ryu called out after the robot had been formed. Daizyujin and Jet Icarus stood side by side and this was making Bandora even angrier.

"Totpat! Bukbak! Get everything finished up now! Hurry!" She barked at them, getting to step everything up. Time was beginning to run out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Birdonic Sabre!" Ryu gave out the call as the sword materialized in Jet Icarus' hand. The robot charged a Tranza and the two clash swords. The two in grip, Tranza push himself off and tried to fire a laser at it, only for the laser to get blocked by the Wing Shield. Then Jet Icarus fire it's Shot Puncher at Tranza, hitting him square in the nose. Meanwhile, Daizyujin and Grifforzer clash swords and traded punches. Daizyujin then shot energy beams from his eyes and forehead at the beast, causing Grifforzer to stagger back in pain. While Grifforzer was clutching himself, Daizyujin ran up to him and slashed him across the chest with the Godhorn, causing him to spark. Lamie, who was busy fighting Dragon Caesar, heard her husband groaning in pain and ran to his aid.

"Darling-- Ahhh!!!" Shierked Lamie as Dragon Caesar had hit her in the back with it's Dragon Hurlies.

"Geki, we have to end this hurry." Goushi told Geki who nodded.  
"Alright, Zyutei Gattai!" Geki commanded. With the command, Dragon Caesar's entire chest and lower body split apart as it's arms moved upward. Then Daizyujin attach himself under Dragon Caesar creating Zyutei Daizyujin.

"Hm, if you guys are going to do that, then we'll do one of our own." Said Ryu. "Gattai! Great Scrum!" The Jetman called out in unison as both Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda briefly touch hands then stood straight as they both started to come apart then Jet Icarus' torso and arms attach to Jet Garuda's legs and sides. Then Jet Garuda's head attach to Jet Icarus' head, creating a helmet. "Gattai! Great Icarus!" Grifforzer and Lamie then scurried over to each other in fear.

"Empire Attack!" The Zyurangers called.

"Empire Attack!" Zyutei Daizyujin repeated, creating a big ball of energy with a 'Z' on it.

"Bird Maser!" The Jetman called as energy form from the Bird insignia then both mechs fired their attacks, forming one big flashing energy ball that hit Grifforzer and Lamie point blank. Strangely enough, they manage to survive and teleported back to Bandra Palace.

"No!" Bandora grunted until she heard Tatpat and Bukbak calling to her.

"Bandora-sama, we have the child." Totpat told her as he and Bukbak held Toshi in their hands.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Bandora praised them. "Now, to begin the ceremony." Bandora then began to chant and suddenly, twelve other children started to appear, tied up, on top of a seal. "Now, the child." Bandora instucted and Totpat and Bukbak threw him in. Bandora then continued to chant and as the seal started to glow and the children all started gasping in shock and worry. Then the children themselves started to glow as a dark flowing stream of light shot up into the sky, creating dark clouds and blanketing the whole quarry in darkness. As this continue, a figure started to form in the stream and take on a shape. Soon, the figure step out of the stream and both the Zyurangers and Jetmen gasped in horror at the site before them: SatanFranke. Large horns, skull face, rip cage and a body looking like all the skin and muscle had been ripped out, SatanFranke let out a roar and Bandora just cackled.

"SatanFranke!" Dan called out pointing his finger at it.

"It so disturbing." Raita said shivering.

SatanFranke roared again and then charged at Zyutei Daizyujin and Great Icarus.

"Everyone, prepare for impact." Geki warned the others and SatanFranke slashed both Zyutei Daizyujin and Great Icarus. Zyutei Daizyujin charged at SatanFranke and tried to punched him but SatanFranke had shoved him back and fired a laser at him. Great Icarus took to the skies to try and get a sneak attack in, but SatanFranke grabbed Great Icarus and threw it to the ground. Great Icarus got up and fired it's Bird Maser at the beast, but SatanFranke absorbed it and fired it right back a Great Icarus.

"Ryu, let's try combining our powers again?" Geki suggested and Ryu agreed. Zyutei Daizyujin fired it's Empire Attack and Great Icarus, it's Bird Maser. The two attacks combine and hit SatanFranke, but they had no effect on it. Bandora laughed.

"Zyuranger, Jetman, No matter what you do, you'll never defeat SatanFranke. Prepare to meet the end!" Bandora told them laughing. While this was happening, Tranza was off sitting on the sidelines, watching the battle. He then turned to the fallen children. All pale seeing as their lifeforce was drain from them. However, one child started to move, Toshi.

"Ni... chan.... Ni... chan..." Toshi uttered slowing trying to talk. "Ni... chan... you have to... stop this... Ni... chan..." Tranza just look at the kid, with almost mocking look. "Ni... chan..." Toshi repeated again over and over. As Toshi was doing this, Tranza started to get a pain in his head. "Ni... chan... Ni... chan..." Toshi repeated as Tranza clutched his head, grunting. Was this was happening, memories of all the time him and Toshi had spend together started flashing in his mind, also clashing with Bandora brainwashing. Tranza started sweating and grabbing his head as all of his memories rushed back into his head until he fell to the ground screaming, which had caught everybody's' attention. Including SatanFranke who was busy stomping Great Icarus.

"I-I remember! I remember everything!" Tranza shouted into the sky. Then he turned and glared at Bandora. "Bandora!" He growled, got up, sword in his hand, and charged at SatanFranke, pushing him off Great Icarus and slashing at him furiously. Tranza then grabbed SatanFranke by the neck, got behind him, and stabbed his sword through SatanFranke's stomach. "Jetman! Zyuranger! Destroy him now!" Both teams were taken back by this.

"Tranza, if we do, you might--" But Ryu never got a chanced to finished as Tranza interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter! I won't be controlled by anyone! Not Bandora, not humans, not anyone!" He told him.

"Zyurangers, it's time both Birdonic waves and Gaiatron energy combine!" Zyutei DaiZyuJin told them. "King Brachion!" Zyutei DaiZyuJin called out as a white brachiosaurus like creature appeared from a misty forest and appeared at the battle. "Jetman, combine with King Brachion!" Zyutei DaiZyuJin instructed them.

"Can we really do that?" Ryu asked himself. He then turned to his teammates who nodded at him. "Alright! Gattai! Kyukyoku Scrum!" Both Geat Icarus' and King Brachion's eyes started flashing as King Brachion lowered it's neck and slid it's Tail Cannons forward. Great Icarus then jumped into the air and lowered itself into King Brachion. "Gattai! Ultimate Incarus!" The Jetman shouted in unison as explosion when off in the background. Seeing this, Zyutai Daizyujin disassemble himself into regular Daizyujin and Dragon Caeaser returned back to normal. Then Daizyujin disassemble himself into the individual Guardian Beasts and stood around Ultimate Icarus.

"Tetra Boy!" Ryu called out who made spent the whole battle on the sidelines. Tetra Boy them jumped into the air and tranform into the Tetra Buster. "Everyone ready? FIRE!!!!" Ryu called out as Ultimate Icarus and all six Guardian Beasts fired various energy blast at both SatanFranke and Tranza through the sword. Both SatanFranke and Tranza screamed in pain at the overwhelming blast of energy and both started crackling.

"Farewell Toshi." Tranza said as both he and Tranza fell down to the ground and exploded in a gigantic fireball. Normally, both teams would be cheering but both for silence as a man had sacrifice himself to save the world.

"No!!!!! No! No! NOOO!!!!" Bandora screamed. Then she snarled at the two teams. "Damn you Zyuranger! Jetman! I'll get you back for this!" She said as she teleported herself back to Bandra Palance. Totpat took lead and teleported too. But Bukbak was confused as he had not been paying attention to what was going on. Then he turned around and saw Ultimate Incarus and the Guardian Beasts looking at him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bukbak said as he teleported too. All of a sudden, Ultimate Incarus started to shake and the Jetmen found themselves being thrown out of their mech as a time hole opened into the sky as the Jet Machines, Jet Garuda and Tetra Boy flew through it.

"But-But what the?- How the-?" Raita stammered but Kaori put a hand on his shoulder.

"Raita, they have to go back to their time period. They still have many more battles against the Vyram to go through." Kaori told him.

* * *

All had returned to normal now that SatanFranke had been defeated again. The skies cleared up and all the children were back to normal. It was a perfect sunny but noone was enjoying it as the Zyurangers (except Burai who had mysterious disappeared after the battle. Ryu had asked Geki about it but he said it was too complicated) , Jetman, Barza, Aya, Toshi and all the Nishihori Mental Institution staff were all out in a field. Standing in front of a homemade cross paying their respect to Tranza. On the cross was a piece of paper that read:

_Patient One-Seventeen-Ninety-two_

Age: Unknown

Birthdate: Unknown

Birthplace: Unknown

Name: Unknown

The two teams plus Toshi thought it was best not to tell anyone who he really was.

"It's a shame he had to die," Ryu said to himself. "He really could have been a real contributing member to society when he got better."

* * *

Now that Bandora had been stop, the two teams decided to spend time together.

Barza was outside the Sakura Mansion watering the flowers in civilian clothing while Aya was practicing her karate in her gi.

"Hey Aya? You need a sparing partner?" Barza asked her putting the water bucket down.

"Are you sure you want to down this Barza?" Aya asked as Barza got into a pose. He charge at her as she grabbed his arm and flip him over her shoulder. "Barza? Are you all right?" She asked as she tried to help get him up.

* * *

Raita, Dan and Boi were at Raita's farm, tending to the crops, while Boi was in the kitchen cooking them lunch. Having everything down, Boi put his noodle dish into three bowls and brought them outside. Dan had decline but Raita took his gratefully. Licking his lips, Raita took a mouthful of the noodles into his mouth and started munching happifully until his chewing started to slow down until he spit the noodles out. Boi had no idea why everybody hated his cooking while he ate some of his dish himself. While helping Raita spit out Boi's dish, Dan causally said, "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to ask Ako on a date. See ya." Dan said running off and Raita tried to follow him, only to fall to the ground.

* * *

The girls were all out going shopping at various malls, trying out various clothing (Kaori was paying for all of Mei's clothes.

"Jiiya, to the shop on ninth street." Kaori told her butler/driver.

"Yes, Miss Kaori." Jiiya replied.

"Hey guys, you wanna sing a song? I'm thinking about becoming a singer." Ako told them and all three girls starting singing. Jiiya grabbed his spare earplugs and stuck them into his ears.

* * *

Gai and Goushi were walking down the street, handed towards the bar. (Gai had a performance to do). As they were walking, they heard a scream. Looking at each other, they headed towards to direction, and saw a woman being mugged by a thug with a gun. Balling his fist, Gai ran towards the crook.

"Gai, wait!" Goushi called as Gai had grabbed the thug but the shoulder and punched him across the face, causing him to drop his gun. The thug tried to punch back, but Gai had blocked his mouths, flipped him and kicked him across the face, knocking him out. Dusting himself off, Gai walked over to the woman to see if he was okay. She smiled and hugged him then left. "Gai, we really should call the authorities right now." Goushi had told him as Gai rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Pffth, that guy will we out like a light, plenty of time for the cops to find him." Gai told Goushi as he heard to other man catch up to him.

"Gai, I swear, this kind of thing will get you killed."

* * *

Geki and Ryu were at the bar, bothing drinking warm milk as Ryu was looking through a catalouge for rings.

"Ryu?"Geki said looking over him. Ryu just smiled and said.

"Oh, me and Kaori's one year anniversary was coming and she a really a great girl. Sometimes I was find myself thinking about us going further with out relationship."

"Like marriage?" Geki asked him while all Ryu could do was grin.

* * *

Burai was in the Lapseless Room, looking rather puzzled that his candle hadn't seem to have melt since he had been out. Klothos turned to the audience and wink.

* * *

It was a sunset at Sky Camp as the two times stood in front of each other nodding.

"Well, I guess this is it?" Ryu sighed as he looked at Geki.

"Goodbye, it was nice getting to meet you all." Kaori told them. Goushi and Gai clasped hands and shakes. As did Raita and Gai. Dan smiled and winked at Ako and she just look at him uncomfortably. Mei and Kaori hugged and Ryu and Geki shook hands. The Zyurangers then departed and headed to their Zaurer Machines.

"Hey Zyurangers!" Ryu called. "Do a good job of protecting the Earth, alright?" The Zyurangers just nodded, hopped on their bikes and sidecars and took off into the sunset.

The End.


End file.
